1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to devices and methods of recovering and restringing drawstrings in articles that include drawstrings.
2. Description of Related Art
Various garments such as pants, shorts, and sweatshirts, exist that include drawstrings. A common problem that exists regarding these garments is that the drawstring is removed or lost from the drawstring channel or that the drawstring becomes fully enclosed in the drawstring channel so that at least one of the ends of the drawstring no longer protrudes from the drawstring channel. Thus, it becomes necessary to recover and/or resting the drawstring through the drawstring channel of the garment.
So as to reduce the complexity and length of the Detailed Specification, and to fully establish the state of the art in certain areas of technology, Applicants herein expressly incorporate by reference all of the following materials identified in each numbered paragraph below.    U.S. Pat. No. 299,305    U.S. Pat. No. 1,119,659    U.S. Pat. No. 2,491,776    U.S. Pat. No. 4,671,437    U.S. Pat. No. 4,863,079    U.S. Pat. No. 5,353,972    U.S. Pat. No. 5,447,260    U.S. Pat. No. 5,524,800    U.S. Pat. No. 5,785,215    U.S. Pat. No. 7,073,693    U.S. Pat. No. 7,584,513    U.S. Design Pat. No. 405,251
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,785,215, incorporated above, discloses a drawstring restringing apparatus that requires that one end of the drawstring be tied in a knot while the remaining length of the drawstring is threaded into a hollow channel. The device is then pushed through the drawstring channel to resting the drawstring. This channel of this device is rigid and thus, it is difficult for the user to push the device through a circular drawstring channel. The rigidity of the device also limits the diameter of the drawstring channel that may be accommodated.
Applicants believe that the material incorporated above is “non-essential” in accordance with 37 CFR 1.57, because it is referred to for purposes of indicating the background of the invention or illustrating the state of the art. However, if the Examiner believes that any of the above-incorporated material constitutes “essential material” within the meaning of 37 CFR 1.57(c)(1)-(3), Applicants will amend the specification to expressly recite the essential material that is incorporated by reference as allowed by the applicable rules.